Reproches
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Acaso tenía el derecho de reprocharle aquéllo? ¿Acaso sabía lo que en verdad había en su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Si logré publicar esto a tiempo y no se preocupen que tendrá un capítulo más. Y además, esta historia está dedicada a Stormy night of rain92. ¡Bienvenida al fandom!

**Reproches**

Kyoko estaba demasiado dolida al respecto. ¿Cómo podía su sempai desconfiar de ella de esa manera? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que ella estuviera nuevamente enamorada de Sho? ¡Era imposible! ¡Totalmente imposible! Pero él incluso había visto una foto de ese momento, cuando ella ni siquiera estaba informada de la existencia de la dichosa foto.

Sentía que no podía más. La mirada de reproche de su sempai, la hacía sentir que la confianza que se tenían se esfumaba completamente.

—¿Y usted que sabe? —dijo por fin—¿cómo puede usted saber lo que realmente hay en mi corazón? Usted simplemente viene y solo por encontrar a Sho en el Darumaya ya cree que es porque nuevamente estoy enamorada de él. Déjeme decirle que está totalmente equivocado. Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que siento. En algún momento de mi vida, Sho lo era todo para mí, pero ese sentimiento quedó atrás hace mucho tiempo, ahora incluso pienso que fue una tontería, porque comparado con otro sentimiento que actualmente tengo es algo insignificante.

En algún punto de su reproche, Kyoko había alzado la voz y ahora gritaba. Yashiro no sabía si debía intervenir o no, pero la cara de frustración y enojo de Ren lo hacían quedarse callado.

—Así que le agradecería mucho que no vuelva a comentar nada de mi vida privada si ni siquiera sabe nada al respecto, especialmente si viene de alguien que anda regalando anillos a diestra y siniestra.

Y dicho esto, Kyoko salió del auto y cerró con un portazo.

La atmósfera era demasiado gélida para Yashiro, a pesar de que ya había apagado el aire acondicionado del auto. Ren veía el sitio por donde Kyoko se había ido con el ceño fruncido, hasta que lanzó un enorme suspiro desesperado.

—¿Y ahora qué hago, Yashiro-san?

—No sé qué debería decirte Ren, pero creo que ella tiene parte de razón.

—Tú sabes por qué me puse así…

—Pero ella no tiene ni idea, además creo que exageraste.

—Pero ¿a qué se refería cuando dijo lo del sentimiento que actualmente tiene? Además, ¿por qué dice que ando regalando anillos a diestra y siniestra?

—Eso creo que es culpa de Kimiko-san…

Kyoko sabía que había exagerado, pero no soportaba que precisamente él, le dijera todas esas cosas sobre Sho. Él no sabía nada de sus verdaderos sentimientos y sabía que ella tenía la culpa de ello, pero ¿cómo podría sobrellevar un nuevo rechazo? Le había costado mucho trabajo, salir adelante como para que después de tan poco tiempo, le volviera a ocurrir lo mismo.

Cuando finalizó su trabajo, se dirigió sola a LME, no había contestado ninguna llamada de Yashiro-san, porque sabía que eso significaría verlo a él y no se sentía preparada para ello.

Al llegar a LME, su jefe se interpuso casi enseguida en su camino.

—¿Por qué esa cara?

Lory estaba al tanto de la situación gracias a Yashiro, quien durante una entrevista que Ren atendía, le llamó para informarle acerca de la discusión que ese par había tenido, después de todo él le había mostrado la foto a Ren, así que algo podría hacer.

El presidente Lory era otra persona que Kyoko no quería ver en esos momentos, especialmente porque él estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por el actor.

—¿Cara? ¿Qué cara? —intentó disimular.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Ren tiene algo que ver con esto?

De repente, Lory sintió cómo la temperatura bajaba varios grados, mientras la cara de Kyoko cambiaba a una molestia total, para luego esfumarse y mostrar una cara llena de tristeza.

Lory le sonrió.

—¿Quieres que hablemos?

Con una taza de te caliente, Kyoko le contó todo lo sucedido.

—¿Por qué le mostró esa fotografía?

—Él la vio sin querer, yo no se la mostré—mintió.

Ella suspiró con desesperación.

—¿Y ahora qué debería hacer?

—Si tanto te molesta que él crea que te gusta Fuwa, ¿no crees que es momento de decirle la verdad?

Kyoko frunció el ceño y se miró al espejo en dónde anteriormente había llorado a mares al dejar sus sentimientos al descubierto.

Pero ¿estaba lista para decírselo?


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece. Nuevamente, ¡bienvenida al fandom Stormy!

**Capítulo 2:**

No tenía ni la más mínima idea que hacía allí. Simplemente pensó que eso era lo mejor para arreglar la situación con su sempai, pero definitivamente debía estar loca para hacer lo que tenía planeado.

—Así es Kyoko, está comprobado, estás loca—se dijo a sí misma antes de tocar el timbre.

Unos momentos después, la puerta se abrió y un Tsuruga Ren la miró totalmente sorprendido por su presencia.

Ni ella ni él dijeron nada, simplemente se miraron y él le cedió el paso para que entrara. Kyoko aceptó la silenciosa invitación y se sentó en un mueble de la sala, mientras Ren fue por un poco de té.

Regresó poco después y le tendió una taza, lo cual ella tomó y bebió un poco de su contenido.

Ese extraño silencio estaba incomodando totalmente a Ren. ¿Qué hacía ella en su departamento y por qué no le decía nada? ¿Acaso quería que él se disculpara? Eso era lo que había estado pensando, pero aún no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Aunque no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo mucho más, ya que repentinamente Kyoko se puso de pie y le plantó una tremenda bofetada que retumbó en todo el lugar.

Confundido y adolorido, él la miró a los ojos, solo para encontrarse con su rostro anegado de lágrimas. Eso lo dejó aún más impresionado de lo que estaba y no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer o decir.

Pero como siempre, Kyoko hizo algo que lo dejó con la boca abierta literalmente. Ella siempre era una caja de sorpresas que aún no entendía del todo.

La chica Love me, se había lanzado contra él, haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra el mueble y que ella pudiera sentarse sobre su torso. Por su mente pasó un recuerdo que aún tenía muy presente. Era igual a la situación que vivieron mientras actuaban como los hermanos Heel.

Kyoko incluso se lamió los labios, pero esa era claramente Kyoko y no Setsuka, Setsuka tenía una expresión de triunfo y dominación total sobre él, en cambio Kyoko no, ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

—Espero que esto logre salvarlo—fue lo que ella dijo.

—¿Qué?

Ren se tuvo que quedar totalmente quieto al sentir cómo su kouhai depositaba un beso en su frente, para posteriormente desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su camisa y dirigir sus labios a su cuello.

—No debes morder, debes chupar fuerte en el mismo lugar una y otra vez obstinadamente como si grabaras tu deseo de poseerme —susurró contra su oído, para luego hacer exactamente lo que dijo.

La mente de Ren trabajaba a mil por hora. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! Esa era Kyoko, ¡Kyoko! Entonces, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿por qué intentaba actuar como Setsuka?

No era nada bueno para su salud mental tenerla de esa manera, tenía que detenerla y tenía que hacerlo en ese momento ya que su cuerpo empezaba a traicionarlo. Después de todo era un hombre enamorado, precisamente de esa chica quien le hacía un chupetón tal y como él o Cain Heel le había enseñado a su hermanita.

Con un rápido movimiento, logró invertir los papeles, se sentía totalmente como en un dejavú, con la diferencia de que ahora la chica bajo él estaba completamente sonrojada y aún lloraba.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó intentando fingir tranquilidad.

—Setsuka logró salvar a su hermano haciendo esto, yo intento lo mismo, no sé qué es lo que le ocurre, pero si esto puede lograr que usted regrese a ser quién era y me crea, entonces lo haré hasta el final.

—¿Qué regrese a ser quién era? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Usted no confía en mí, usted cree que estoy interesada nuevamente en Sho, cuando eso jamás sería verdad, pareciera que no me conoce. Además, sé perfectamente que dentro de usted hay alguien que no conozco y que no es Cain Heel, y aunque yo no sepa nada al respecto, quiero salvarlo de esa oscuridad que parece que lo engulle.

Ren se quedó callado unos momentos. ¿Había visto a través de él de esa forma?

—Tal vez me conozcas un poco más de lo que creí, pero eso no es nada, aún no sabes nada, y al parecer a mi también me falta mucho por aprender de ti. Pero sabes una cosa Mogami-san…no, Kyoko, este juego lo podemos jugar los dos.

Se sentía un total desgraciado, se merecía que ella lo odiara por siempre por hacerle eso, pero si ella decía que esa era la manera correcta, entonces le tomaría la palabra.

—Te enseñaré directamente como hacerlo correctamente—le dijo ahora él contra su oído y continuo con lo que habían dejado pendiente aquella extraña noche entre los hermanos Heel.

Siguió su propio consejo y ante una sonrojada, llorona y temblorosa Mogami Kyoko, le dejó la marca de un beso en el cuello.

Era oficial, se había convertido en un acosador, un pervertido, o el hombre más estúpido del planeta. Totalmente arrepentido de lo que había hecho y ante una extraña mirada de su kouhai se puso de pie, dejándola libre y se encerró en su habitación.

Kyoko se tocó el pecho. Sentía que el corazón se saldría de su lugar. ¡¿En qué maldito momento se le ocurrió que esa era una buena idea?! Ahora ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie porque las piernas le temblaban como gelatina. Necesitaba urgentemente un espejo para ver la marca en su cuello, pero ni siquiera podía caminar hacia el lugar dónde había dejado su bolso.

Ren mientras tanto se sentó en su cama para calmarse. Había hecho la estupidez más grande de su vida y lo que ocasionaría que la mujer que amaba lo odiara. Tenía que pedirle disculpas. Nunca debió dejarse llevar y continuar con todo ese lío. Pero, es que ella lo había iniciado y con una extraña razón.

Decidido, pero aún sin saber cómo disculparse, salió de su habitación. La vio en el mismo lugar donde la dejó, solo que ella estaba sentada y se tocaba las mejillas.

—Mogami-san…—al escucharlo frente a ella no pudo evitar pegar un brinco, pero tampoco pudo contestarle—siento mucho todo esto, pero es que yo…

Ren se quedó callado al ver que Kyoko alzaba la mano como para evitar que hablara. Ella tomó aire y comenzó a gritarle.

—Escúcheme. Primero que nada, esa fotografía fue tomada sin que yo me diera cuenta. Además, ese día usted sabe muy bien cómo me encontraba, no tengo idea por qué Sho estaba ahí ni por qué hizo aquello, pero le di su merecido por ello. Segundo, en verdad no puedo creer que desconfíe de mí, jamás volvería a sentir algo por Sho, jamás. Tercero, usted no tiene el derecho de reprocharme nada. Ya que usted es solo mi sempai y las relaciones laborales y amorosas son dos cosas totalmente diferentes. Además, si de reclamos hablamos, en vez de estarle regalando anillos hechos con flores a las personas debería estar con la persona a la que le ha dado un verdadero anillo.

Ren intentó analizar sus palabras antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez nuevamente. Pero Kyoko, le estaba dando una pequeña información con todo ello e intentaría utilizarla a su favor.

—Yo solo no entiendo cómo es que te dejas besar tan fácilmente. Si yo lo intentara, seguro que no sería así. Si desconfié de ti fue por una gran razón que pareces no saber. Y probablemente no tenga el derecho de reprocharte nada, pero tú tampoco lo tienes entonces. Además, tú no sabes nada al respecto del anillo que mencionas, ¿acaso no conoces como es Kimiko? Te estás dejando llevar por los celos, me parece.

—¿Celos? —preguntó indignada.

—Sí, celos. La misma razón por la que yo pensé mal de ti por esa foto, porque me ardía el interior de saber que el que siempre te puede besar es ese tipo y yo no, porque claro, solo soy tu sempai, tú misma lo has dicho. Y ahora vienes a mi departamento y empiezas a reinterpretar todo lo que Setsuka y su hermano hicieron. ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Qué volviera en mí? Estoy bastante consciente de la razón por la que te reproché todo eso. Así que no era necesario. Solo lograste que continuara e hiciera lo que ese día detuviste. Y me imagino que no estás contenta con la marca que te dejé, ¿verdad? O, por el contrario, ¿estás satisfecha? Yo estoy satisfecho, pero a la vez me odio a mí mismo, ¿cómo pude hacerte eso? Solo en mis más locas fantasías lo creí posible, pero en ellas tú no llorabas y en ellas tampoco éramos simplemente sempai/kouhai.

Kyoko se quedó callada mientras lo miraba impactada. ¿Había escuchado bien o se había vuelto loca? Eso sonó como una declaración. Tragó saliva antes de continuar, ignorando el trasfondo que él dejó ver.

—Hice eso porque era la única manera que conocía para que volviera a ser usted mismo y para que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que tal y como para Setsuka lo más importante es su hermano, yo también pienso lo mismo de usted.

Ninguno de los dos lo dijo explícitamente, pero era obvio de qué hablaban. Ren se sentía el hombre más feliz del universo, Kyoko había dicho sin decirlo realmente, que estaba enamorada de él. Y Kyoko por su parte, estaba a punto de volver a llorar, pero ahora por otra razón.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más esa noche. Era más que suficiente por un día. Con una expresión serena y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de ambos, Ren llevó a Kyoko a su casa.

—Muchas gracias por traerme, Tsuruga-san.

—De nada Kyoko.

Ahí estaba nuevamente su nombre, la primera vez no pudo reaccionar, pero al darse la vuelta para mirarlo con la sorpresa impresa en la cara, Ren aprovechó el momento y le robó un beso en los labios.

Kyoko no se pudo mover, solo visualizaba los labios de Tsuruga Ren sobre los suyos. Ni siquiera quiso cerrar los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía todo se desvanecería. Sin embargo, logró con todo su valor, corresponder suavemente. Ese beso era totalmente diferente a los que el desgraciado número 1 le había robado, pero no podía evitar sentir la semejanza que tenía con el de Corn.

Ren se alejó lentamente de ella.

—Desde hoy me encargaré de ser el único que pueda besarte.

A Ren le encantaba las reacciones que estaba logrando en su kouhai. Ella estaba totalmente colorada, como nunca la había visto. Lo miraba con un extraño y peculiar brillo en los ojos y cerraba y abría una y otra vez la boca sin poder articular palabra. Hasta que frunció el ceño, puso un puchero y abrió la puerta del auto para bajarse.

—Paso por ti mañana, Kyoko—le dijo sin disimular la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, cuando ella ya estaba fuera del auto y antes de que se fuera huyendo.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces, Tsuruga-san…—susurró apenas, sin mirarlo.

Ren sin dejar de sonreír arrancó el coche.

Una vez que se fue, Kyoko suspiró, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y se sentó en el suelo sin importarle si alguien pudiera verla.

Ren mientras tanto, conducía de regreso a su departamento. La sonrisa que traía perduraría mucho tiempo en su cara. No se lo podía creer, todo eso había resultado de la mejor manera. Tal vez, no se le hubiera declarado explícitamente, pero ese beso dejaba en claro las cosas.

Aún quedaba mucho por contarle, muchísimo, pero con los sucesos de la noche había obtenido el valor que necesitaba para afrontar la situación. Porque no importaba cómo, no importaba qué tuviera que hacer, jamás dejaría que Kyoko se retractara de lo sucedido y se encargaría que ese sentimiento creciera cada vez más en su interior.


End file.
